Compositions and membranes comprising thermoplastic olefin (TPO) polymers have found widespread use in the roofing industry for commercial buildings. For roofing and other sheeting applications, the products are typically manufactured as membrane sheets. The sheets are typically sold, transported, and stored in rolls. For roofing membrane applications, several sheets are unrolled at the installation site, placed adjacent to each other with an overlapping edge to cover the roof and are sealed together by a heat welding process during installation. During transport and storage, the rolls can be exposed to extreme heat conditions, such as from 40° C. to 100° C., which can lead to roll blocking of the rolls during storage in a warehouse. After installation, the membranes can be exposed during service to a wide range of conditions that may deteriorate or destroy the integrity of the membrane. As such, a membrane is desired that can withstand a wide variety of service temperatures, with a particular focus on thermal stability.
Thermoplastic olefin roofing membranes require high flexibility together with good mechanical stability at elevated temperatures, and high weathering resistance. A number of proposals for thermoplastic olefin films of this type are disclosed in the following publications.
US 2006/0046084 describes a thermoplastic polyolefin roofing membrane produced from a mixture of a polypropylene-based elastomer (PBE) and polyolefin copolymers.
US 2010/0255739 describes a roofing membrane with a composition comprising a propylene-based elastomer.
US 2010/0197844 describes a thermoplastic olefin membrane for use in construction materials which comprises a polypropylene-based elastomer.
PCT Publication WO 2010/0115079A1 is directed to roofing membranes that contain compositions comprising a propylene based elastomer and an impact propylene-ethylene copolymer. The propylene based elastomer was Vistamaxx™ 6102.
PCT Publication WO 2014/001224A1 is directed to compositions comprising 40 to 75 wt % of at least one polypropylene-based elastomer and around 25 to 60 wt % of at least one random copolymer of polypropylene. The polypropylene-based elastomers used in WO 2014/001224A1 were Vistamaxx™ 3980, 6102, and 6202.
PCT Publication WO 2014/040914A1 is directed to thermoplastic mixtures that comprise at least one impact-resistant polypropylene copolymer and at least one ethylene-1-octene copolymer, where the weight ratio of impact-resistant polypropylene copolymer to ethylene-1-octene copolymer is in the range of 35:65 to 65:35.
U.S. Patent Ser. No. 62/121,230, filed on Feb. 26, 2015, is directed to a roofing membrane composition of a 10-50 wt % of a propylene-based elastomer, 5-40 wt % of a thermoplastic resin, at least one flame retardant, and at least one ultraviolet stabilizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,434,827 discloses a composition which is useful in roofing membranes that comprises on a polymer basis, from 40 to 75% by weight of at least one propylene based elastomer; and 25 to 60% by weight of at least one random polypropylene copolymer.
In traditional mixtures, an at least semicrystalline polyolefin material such as polyethylene or polypropylene, which provides the mechanical strength and resistance to temperature change, is mixed with a flexible blend component. This flexible blend component is miscible, or at least compatible, with the polyolefin. Flexible blend components used to date include, ethylene-propylene-diene rubber (EPDM), ethylene-n-alk-ene copolymers, and also polypropylene-based elastomers. At present, the most common TPO polymer used in roofing membranes is Hifax™ CA10A, which is a polypropylene random copolymer matrix with EP rubber well dispersed throughout the polypropylene phase. However, improvements and cost efficiency are still needed.
There still remains a need for roofing membranes that demonstrate flexibility at service temperatures, particularly elevated temperatures. There is also a need for more economical roofing membranes which can meet such elevated temperature requirements.